The Devil Within
by crystaltears24
Summary: Chase always knew he was different than the others. It wasn't until the shocking revelation in Unearthed that he understood why. He thought he was fighting the devil within, but then he realized. . . He was fighting himself. A oneshot set during Unearthed, my sequel to Fight Forever. Dedicated to AllAmericanSlurp.


**Hi, guys! I'm back with one of the oneshots I promised. Though, this oneshot is dedicated to the one and only AllAmericanSlurp who begged for more Blasyn!Chase, and I just couldn't say no. ;)**

 **I hope you like it, AllAmericanSlurp. I'm nervous about posting this 'cause I'm worried that it might not meet your expectations. I really didn't have a lot of material to work with, but I tried make do with what I have.**

 **This oneshot is mostly set in the events of my sequel to _Fight Forever._ If you haven't read _Unearthed_ , you'll be a little lost. And if you haven't read _Fight Forever_ or _Unearthed_ , then I guess you'll be doubly lost.**

 **I do not own _Lab Rats_ or the characters. I only own the plot, Blasyn, and my OC, which, if you've read _Unearthed_ , you'll be able to tell who she is.**

 **Anyway, I hope you _all_ enjoy this story. I worked hard on this so _you'd better like it!_ Haha, kidding. If you don't like it, that's fine. In fact, let me know what you didn't like about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

* * *

I'll be here

When you think you're all alone.

Seeping through the cracks,

I'm the poison in your bones.

My love is your disease,

I won't let it set you free

Till I break you.

-Digital Daggers, "The Devil Within"

* * *

Evil screams.

Darkness murmurs.

Malevolence whispers.

Evil screams at injustice. It's juvenile - it wants petty things. It's all talk, no walk.

Darkness murmurs, a quiet authority. It's clever and scary. It's like the shadow that follows you wherever you go, tainting the ground you've walked on.

But malevolence. . . Malevolence is cunning. Malevolence is _deceptive_.

Malevolence whispers in your ears at night, in your dreams. Its voice is silk, weaving around your conscience and caressing your thoughts. Its seductive allure whispers promises and shows you your desires. Just try a little taste. . .

And then you're suddenly entangled. Suddenly you're lost in the darkness of your own mind. Suddenly your innocence is gone and all that's left is shattered pieces of a lovely soul.

Hands, twisted and soiled and hideous, with nails like claws, squeeze around your heart and pierce it. And your heart no longer pumps the red liquid that is the life force of your body. Instead, it oozes a liquid thicker than blood, darker than oil. Your body begins to decay. Your soul, once so pure, is infected.

You're dying.

Slowly.

Painfully.

It's too much to bear, but you love it anyway.

You look in the mirror and you smile at the dark glint in your eye. This. . . this voice in your mind is like an addiction, and you don't realize that it's leading you toward a cliff. You don't see the edge. You don't feel the fall.

You only feel the impact.

You're not evil. Evil is too weak of a term to describe you.

You're not darkness, because you're darker than the blackest night.

You're _malevolent_.

* * *

When he was a kid, the. . . the _thing_ inside of him was young too.

He used to consider it a friend, that extra voice in his head. It was like one of those kids that tried to get the other kid to do things they knew were wrong. When it whispered to him, his little conscience would scold it and politely tell it what was the right thing to do. They would have arguments, almost like debates. He thought this was perfectly normal. It felt normal. It felt logical to have two perspectives to reason with.

As he got older, he realized it was silly to have imaginary friends. But the voice wouldn't go away. So little by little he began to ignore it until it was locked away deep within his heart, in the furthest reaches of his mind.

Waiting.

Waiting to be let out. And as it wriggled in its cage, it grew as he grew, biding its time and growing stronger.

Maybe it wasn't able to whisper anymore, but it seeped like moisture through a crack in its dark prison and slowly, ever so slowly, began to infect his heart.

It began to change him, mold him.

He became more and more aware of it as a teenager. He began to realize that he was different - that something was wrong with him.

He didn't know when he'd contracted the disease, but now his heart was poisoned.

He began to ask questions about himself, doubt setting in.

And that's when the disease found its voice again.

* * *

 _You're better than them._

It scared him.

 _You're better than all of them._

It scared him that he could be so powerful.

 _Yet you hide in the shadows._

He didn't want anyone to see.

 _And you cower in the closet._

He didn't want them to see how powerful he was.

 _Like the little boy you are._

Because they would be afraid of him.

 _When are you going to show them the truth?_

He didn't want them to be afraid.

 _When will you make them see how wrong they are about you?_

He didn't want to lose control.

 _When will you make them realize that_ you're _the nightmare?_

Because if he lost control, they would see.

 _When will you give them a reason to fear you?_

They would see the darkness.

 _They mistreat you._

Then they would be afraid.

 _They mock you._

They would hate him.

 _They use you._

He didn't want to be hated.

 _They don't love you._

All he wanted was to be loved.

 _A creature of darkness doesn't feed on love._

Was that too much to ask?

 _It feasts on fear._

* * *

 _"We don't even know you anymore," she said_ _-_ _the girl with the long auburn hair. He thought that maybe she'd been his sister, a long, long time ago, in a whole other life._

 _She was just a blank face to him now, her words empty._

 _"You're not our brother," he said_ _-_ _Adam?_

 _"I used to look up to you," the scrawny one said, turning away._

 _"You're a monster." This came from. . . from the man he'd admired all his life. "You're no son of mine," he spat._

 _Then they all turned and walked away._

 _"Don't you dare turn your backs on me!" he yelled after them. But they kept walking._

 _In a fit of rage, he roared and used his molecular kinesis to pick up objects lying around him._

 _His family turned around just in time to see the projectiles hurtling towards them, mouths open to scream, horror in their ey_ _-_

He woke with a strangled scream, rolling off the bed and scrambling away until he found himself tucked into a corner.

His hands were squeezing the sides of his head, his fingers digging into the skin. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he rocked, sobbing.

What was happening to him?

What was wrong with him?

His head was pounding too hard. His heart was racing too fast. He could practically feel the Blasyn crawling under his skin, in his veins.

 _Nononononononono_

He would never do that to his family. He _wouldn't_.

Hot tears ran down his face as he cried out, the sound broken and tortured.

He didn't know who he was anymore.

 _You're a monster._ His father's words echoed back at him.

 _No!_ he screamed.

 _You idiot!_ the voice inside him hissed. _You can't deny who you are, who you always were and ALWAYS WILL BE._

 _You were designed to conquer empires and slaughter anyone who gets in your way._

 _You were designed to be merciless, unforgiving, ruthless brutal savage viciouscruelpitilessferalmurderousunstoppab_ _-_

"No no no no _no_!" he screamed, placing his hands over his ears in vain. "N-"

 _. . .Inhuman._

"Shut up," he groaned, his voice begging. "Please."

 _I want my family,_ he whispered in exhaustion. _I don't want to be alone._

 _But you are alone,_ the voice whispered back. _You were always alone. And you always will be._

* * *

She didn't see him.

She was staring up at the big guard. Two other bodies lied on the floor behind her.

 _Please don't do this!_ something in him screamed.

But he just tilted his head and raised his hand, snapping his fingers. The lights flickered out. With a sneer, he added dramatic flare and switched them on again - only this time they were red. Blood red.

And when they came on - she saw him.

He could practically smell the fear rolling off of her.

He studied her, mildly interested. Why was she so important to him?

The lights clicked off, and he surged forward.

He barely had to think about it. In a split second, he was standing in front of her, close enough to touch.

But when the lights flicked on again, she stumbled away, biting back a scream.

 _She's scared_ , his pathetic alter ego whispered.

 _Good_ , he snarled at himself, irritated that something so weak still inhabited part of his headspace.

The hallway went dark again, but he didn't move. For some reason, he held back.

The lights flashed on.

"Chase," the girl rasped, eyes wide. "What did they do to you?"

Something inside of him reverberated at her voice. "I know you," he said, his voice detached.

Off.

. . .On.

They simply stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Off.

. . .On.

He cocked his head to the side, studying her as if she were some puzzling equation he couldn't solve.

"It's. . . It's me. Sly."

The name didn't mean anything to him, and he continued to watch her. He watched her swallow nervously. He watched her eyes flit around for an exit.

". . .You remember me, right?" she said, forcing a small smile. "I'm Sl- I'm Selena."

Shivers ran down his spine, and it was almost as if he-

"It doesn't matter who you are," he answered.

 _No!_

Off.

"I still have to kill you."

. . .On.

He listened to her sob and stood still as she turned and ran - away from him, the _monster_.

Off.

 _Let her go!_

. . .On.

He smirked when he thrust out a hand, using his molecular kinesis to pull her feet out from under her. He dragged her backwards, slowly, like a predator playing with its prey.

Off.

He could hear her fingers scrabbling on the floor, trying get away.

On.

He felt laughter bubbling up from his chest. He couldn't stop it. Sounds of sick amusement filled the air.

Off.

 _Stop it!_ the voice in his head yelled so fiercely that he winced, his invisible hold on her disappearing.

He thought she might have whispered his name, but he could barely hear her past the blood rushing in his ears.

On.

She was staring at him now, lying on her back as she gazed up at him fearfully. "Chase, please."

 _Please._

Off.

Chase stepped forward, his footfalls echoing in the empty hall. He heard her scrambling away from him. He allowed a small smile to curl his lips before it fell away.

 _Don't do this!_

"Please don't do this," she begged.

On.

He paused. Her face. . . It was so scared. Her eyes. . . they were terrified.

He. . .

 _I. . ._

He hated to see her scared. . . didn't he?

Then it was like something had snapped inside of him. All his emotions disappeared except for the dark thrill that made his hands and legs quiver in excitement. He stared at her, his face hardening.

Off.

"No," he heard her cry, her sneakers squeaking on the floor as she pushed herself away from him. "No!"

On.

He watched her climb to her feet and run, trying to get away.

He smirked, throwing his arms out to his sides. "You can run, but you can't hide." He took after her, head pounding with adrenaline. "Not from me."

Off.

 _Stop it! Don't hurt her!_

He couldn't stop. _Wouldn't_ stop. This was the real him: hunter, predator, monster.

 _Do it_ , the slimy voice in his mind coaxed, tempting him as if it was physically behind him, whispering in his ear. _Hear her scream._

On.

 _Watch the life drain out of her eyes._

Off.

On.

When she glanced back at him, he smirked at her, leisurely striding after her.

 _There's nowhere she can go that you won't find her._

Off.

 _There's no escape._

With little effort, he was suddenly several feet in front of her.

On.

Her scream broke the silence, a tremor of excitement passing through him at the sound. He watched her skid to a halt, almost falling in the process.

Off.

His lip curled in disgust as he kinetically grabbed her around the waist, yanking her forward until he felt the flesh of her throat in his outstretched hand, and then he _squeezed_. He used his molecular kinesis to lift her off the ground, his eyes sparkling with glee at her futile struggling.

On.

His dark eyes met hers, but there was no sympathy for her. He felt nothing for her.

Off.

Her fingers clawed at his hand even as he tightened his grip, closing his eyes from the satisfaction of hearing her wheezing gasps.

On.

"Ch'se," she rasped, and their eyes met. "Pl'se."

A smirk tilted his lips just before the lights went off again.

Some people go their entire lives without knowing what it was like to hold someone else's life in the palm of their hands. They didn't know what it was like to have the power to decide whether that person got to live or not. They didn't know how it felt when someone else's life was draining away under their hand - _because_ of their hand.

It was _exhilarating_.

On.

"Ch'se. Y'u don' w'nt to hur-" He squeezed his hand tighter in irritation, cutting her off momentarily. "-urt me."

 _Yes you do._

 _No!_

Off.

So what if his grip slackened the tiniest bit? His hand was getting tired.

"'M y'ur. . . 'M y'ur friend," she continued.

On.

He saw the tears in her eyes. He watched them slide down her flushed cheeks.

It was like a switch was suddenly flipped.

She offered him a small smile, clinging tightly to his wrist that was holding her up.

 _Stop it!_

His eyes widened.

Off.

He released her as if her skin had burned him. He stared at the offending limb through the darkness, backing away, his chest heaving.

On.

He stared down her with a horrified expression, his hands rising to his head as he continued to back away. Disgust at himself made his stomach churn violently. "Wh- What h. . . have I done?" he gasped.

How could he ever hurt _her_?

"Chase," she said, her voice hoarse.

He watched her get to her feet, then the lights went out.

Pain suddenly seared his skull and he bit back a cry, one hand clutching his head as he doubled over.

 _Finish it!_ the voice hissed.

 _I can't_ , he whispered silently, just as another wave of pain hit him.

The lights had come back on, but he didn't even notice until he heard her voice. "Chase?"

He saw her come closer, but she couldn't get hurt. Not again. "Stay away," he said, shaking his head at her and holding out a hand to ward her back.

Off.

 _You can't fight yourself forever!_ The voice was screaming now, its hold on him sinking deeper into his mind and heart.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice barely heard.

She had to get away from him. She _needed_ to get away. He wouldn't hurt her again.

"Run," he gritted out between clenched teeth, turning away from her.

On.

He could feel the anger and the hatred returning - the adrenaline starting to overwhelm his senses again.

Why wasn't she leaving?

"Run," he growled, almost losing himself to his anger at and fear for her.

Off. . .

He heard her take small steps backwards. "Chase? Please, just, come-"

" _RUN!_ " he screamed, the monster once again sliding under his skin.

On.

He watched her face flinch in fear. He saw the hesitancy and anguish in her eyes, and for a second he thought she wasn't going to listen to him. It wouldn't be the first time.

. . .Off.

But then he heard her quiet footfalls as she turned and ran, sniffling the entire time.

Chase bowed his head in defeat, a small sob escaping.

He was so _scared_.

There was nothing more terrifying than the feeling of losing yourself to someone you'd always feared becoming.

Red. . .

A tear escaped his eye, the Blasyn's hold on his mind tightening.

. . .Black.

His heart hammered with fear in his chest as he looked up one more time, watching her outline disappear around a corner.

On. . .

 _Eventually, everyone gives in,_ the voice in his mind whispered, enveloping his consciousness.

. . .Off.

 _Because you can't outrun yourself._

* * *

You'll never know what hit you.

Won't see me closing in.

I'm gonna make you suffer.

This hell you put me in,

I'm underneath your skin.

The devil within. . .

You'll never know what hit you.

* * *

You will always be a monster - there's

no turning back from it. But what

kind of monster you become is

entirely up to you.

-Julie Kagawa, _The Eternity Cure_

* * *

 **Soundtrack: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers.**

 **So, if you're a new comer that didn't care about getting a little lost throughout this story and haven't read any of my other _Lab Rats_ works, then it's my duty to inform you that at the end of each chapter (or oneshot), I have a soundtrack that goes along with the theme of the chapter (or oneshot). You can listen to "The Devil Within" if you would like, or don't, if you don't want to. I always suggest listening to the soundtracks just because they make the chapter (or oneshot) come alive in ways that I can't by just writing the words. **

**I hope that you guys liked it, and I'd love to hear what you thought about it, so don't be afraid to review. I promise I won't bite! (Not like I could actually bite you, even if I wanted to - but I never bite anyway. I'm harmless. :))**

 **See you next time with another oneshot! I don't know when I'll have the next one done, but I'll try to post them on Fridays, like I did with my regular chapter-update schedule.**


End file.
